Freedom Fighters and Zuko
by L.O.A.D
Summary: An injured Zuko is captured by Jet, Longshot and Smellerbee, and learns something about the group. Pairings: Plutonic Zuko/Smellerbee What would you call that? Zukerbee? Smellko? , heavily implied then not so implied Smellershot.


**Happens after "Zuko Alone."**

Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot were walking through the Earth Kingdom, traveling towards Ba Sing Se.

"There's a forest up ahead," Jet said. "I say we set up camp there and rest for a few days. Bee seems to be tiring lately."

"I'm fine Jet," Smellerbee. "I don't need to rest." Longshot walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

'Jet is right,' his look seemed to say. 'You have been off lately.'

"It's not just you Bee," Jet said. "We should all rest." Smellerbee nodded and they headed towards the forest. As they walked, they noticed someone riding an ostrich horse a few ways away. They stopped and watched the person before deciding to approach quietly. As they walked near him, they realized who he was.

"That scar," Smellerbee said, looking at Jet.

"It's Zuko," Jet muttered. "The Firelord's son." Longshot looked at Jet.

'What do you want to do?' He seemed to ask.

"We're taking him out," Jet said. Longshot nodded and lifted up his bow, drawing back the string and aiming for the young prince. He let go of the string and the arrow flew, striking Zuko through the shoulder. He cried out in pain and dropped from the ostrich horse, which took off running. Zuko scrambled to his feet, the arrow still in his shoulder, and drew his dual swords as the trio surrounded him.

"What do you want?" He asked, every muscle tense.

"What are you doing here, Firebender?" Jet asked, spitting 'Firebender' out like it tasted foul. "Who'd you kill to get that ostrich horse?"

"No one," Zuko hissed. "I'm just passing through." Jet glared at him.

"You're lying!" He snapped. "Why should we let you go? Does the Fire Nation let anyone go!"

"I don't want to fight you," Zuko said. "But I will if I have too." Jet snarled and lunged at Zuko, hooked swords drawn. Zuko jumped back and blocked the attack with his own swords. Jet backed up and slashed Zuko across the leg. Zuko faultered for a moment but regained his footing.

"No Firebending?" Jet taunted. Zuko glared at him but backed away none the less. He was still beaten up after his fight with that Earthbender soldier and he wasn't sure if he could make it through another fight. He saw Longshot aim another arrow at him and he turned, cutting the arrow in half before it could pierce his chest. Taking a deep breath, he lunged, knocking the other teen off his feet. He turned around to face Jet but was too slow, and got the end of Jet's hook sword driven into his side. He grit his teeth against the pain and knocked the sword out of Jet's hand. Using his leg, he tripped Jet and jumped back, looking for an escape route. He saw one, but Smellerbee was blocking it. Fatigue was taking a toll on him as he stared at her, his breathing labored. She held a small dagger in her hand, as if daring him to try anything. Smellerbee took this moment to take a good look at the teenaged prince. Longshot's arrow was still in his shoulder and he had too deep gashes in his leg and side. is clothes were ragged and blood soaked. He glared at her and lunged. Before he could strike she fell back, not attacking back. Startled, Zuko took this as an opportunity to escape. Longshot and Jet got to their feet and looked at the fleeing prince. Jet then turned and glared at Smellerbee.

"What was that?" He snapped. "You let him escape!"

"I didn't want to get injured," Smellerbee argued.

"You've never been worried about that before!" Jet shot back, stalking towards her. "What is wrong with you? Why have you been acting so odd?" Before he could take another step towards her, Longshot stood in the way, glaring at Jet.

'Leave her alone,' he seemed to say. 'We're all tired and we should make camp. We'll get another shot at him. He can't travel far.' Jet sighed and nodded.

"You're right," he said. "We're all tired. Sorry I snapped Bee."

"It's alright," she said. "I should have taken him." Jet nodded slightly without thinking and started towards the forest they had decided to set up camp. As the trio walked, Longshot looked at Smellerbee, concerned.

'Are you sure you're alright?' He asked with his eyes.

"I'm fine Longshot," she snapped. "Just tired."


End file.
